


At the End of the Reef

by SilverCardinal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Double Penetration, M/M, Mer AU, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nipple Play, Octopus Merman V, Overstimulation, Shark Merman Nero, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCardinal/pseuds/SilverCardinal
Summary: “You want me to go to the cove... with you?” Nero said raising his brow knowingly. They only use that den for two things, the first thing being a resting point between long hunts and both of them had finished their hunts in the morning... which only alluded to one other thing.





	At the End of the Reef

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [На Краю Рифа](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558445) by [dearling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearling/pseuds/dearling)



There was an upside to living at the end of the reef that V was grateful for - no other cognizant being could hear the noises being made. It was too far out for humans to travel away from their towns and too desolate for other beasts to bother hunting in. 

Perfect for what V has planned for Nero. 

“You want me to go to the cove... with you?” Nero said raising his brow knowingly. They only use that den for two things, the first thing being a resting point between long hunts and both of them had finished their hunts in the morning...

“Yes,” V answers smoothly. He adjusts his position, gleaming dark-mottled limbs with glimpses of violet rolling as he shifts to anchor him securely against the slow slap of the tide.

It doesn’t take much for him to convince the other merman to follow him. Lounging, relaxed and coy as he is, with octopus-like appendages of his lower body trailing in the water and twitching lazily across the rocks lining the spit of land where Nero has been laying on his side with his gray and white tail fin twitching in the anticipation. Just a few flicks of his tentacles, a playful grin with a flash of his pointed teeth, a whispered promise of an enjoyable evening and the shark merman is trailing behind V.

The place is a wreck when they arrive. Shallow craters along the stone walls, fragmented pieces of teeth, claws and other hunting trophies are scattered across the floor of the den. Obviously the other residents of the cove had been there earlier. V doesn’t even wonder why he’s disappointed considering this is always the case whenever Dante and Vergil end up sharing a space at any given time.

He shakes his head as Nero continues to follow him as he moves towards the upper part of the den. Neither of them are in the mood to clean up the place.

They aren’t here to chew up the scenery anyways. 

* * *

Nero barely has a minute to adjust his his weight in the shallow pool of water. Having to curl the lower half of his body just to keep himself mostly upright to perch his elbows on the shelf of stone hanging a few inches above the shallow water but V seizes the moment to come up from behind him and coil his tentacles all around Nero. Keeping them perfectly anchored with the spare appendages not finding themselves on the other’s body. 

With his lower half constricted with half a dozen tentacles, all Nero can do is grunt in surprise. Although, he supposes that he isn’t all that shocked, given it has been a while since the last time they’ve fucked. V must be feeling very depraved. 

V pulls him closer and nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck. Not even bothering with pleasantries or the cordial  _ “Hey, you look really fuckable right now”  _ that Nero has received before from his other encounters.   


Then again, everyone in this family is a jackass to begin with.

He gasps as V’s tentacles squeeze a tighter and he drags his claws down the side of his throat which causes Nero’s tail to thrash feebly in the shallow pool of water. 

He knows V has drawn a bit of blood from the low rumble that echoes in the cave and the feeling of pointed teeth grazing his skin, making Nero shudder. There’s a slow anticipation as V opens his mouth, Nero can see the rows of pointed teeth in his peripheral before they sink deep into his shoulder.

Nero’s abs tighten in response and rolls his head to the side, the sensation of V’s tongue brushing against the bite, lapping up the blood being spilled.

V moans into the pierced flesh that Nero offers him; blood flowing into his mouth in arterial bursts, spattering down his chin and into the sea water as he clumsily tries to seal his lips over the bite wound to not waste a single drop.

Nero begins to keen when the pain in his shoulder ebb away, the adrenaline overtaking his mind. And again when he starts to feel warmth spreading through his body, his pulse slowly picking up, his hips and abdomen flexing and clenching, his tail trying to curl itself around the tentacles caressing his fins and the ends of the appendages grazing the slit between Nero’s hips.

Then he sucks in a breath through his nose as one of them dips at the entrance.

“Do you still like being stuffed full?” V asks casually, as if one of his appendages wasn’t already teasing him and shallowly entering his insides, making him shiver at the ache of the stretch. And goddamnit, V’s voice in combination of those words are electric to Nero’s ears. He can feel the heat between his hips starting to form. 

“Have you had anyone else since our last?” V purrs. 

The dark tentacles continue to hold Nero in place, only adjusting him slightly so his front is pinned between V’s body and the large smooth stone in the cove. 

A spot on Nero’s ribs tingles, and then there’s a tendril slinking over his chest, his abs. It dips into his belly button and skates from hip bone to hip bone. It would tickle, if Nero were ticklish. Instead it just makes him shiver. All of the tentacles have settled somewhere on his body, kneading Nero’s backside all the way down his tail as V’s claws and teeth cut and scratch all over his torso, particularly his chest. V must be getting off on the thought of him leaving this place all marked up. A carnal showing of his claim. 

“Why do you care?” Nero hisses. 

The comment earns him a low chuckle but doesn’t deter V at all as his hands go from running down his sides to settling over Nero’s chest. His pecs fit nicely and fully in V’s hands with his nipples being perfectly placed between his fingers. 

Nero lets out a huff feeling the fingers rubbing and tugging the buds on his chest. 

“H-hey, what are you doing?”

Nero’s nipples have never been that sensitive. They’ve just kind of been... there. Unfortunately, his mouth refuses to cooperate with this claim with strangled noises he makes; a mix between a gasp and moan. 

There’s a sudden tightness in Nero’s throat, he’s trying so hard not to let out any more sound that could potentially cause a passerby to take notice despite knowing that there isn’t any person within meters of this place. V’s deft fingers sporadically change their patterns; twisting, kneading, pulling, all of varying in roughness. 

His nipples eventually become swollen and so sensitive that Nero has to bite down a moan when V rubs over his nipple softly, then firmly, then delicately wraps around it and  _ tugs. _

V proceeds to stroke Nero’s body again, nipping and licking him, exciting him until his cloaca began to open and his cock began to unfurl and slip out. Nero hears a giggle, then a tentacle roughly wraps around his cock as soon as it is exposed in its entirety and V slips a finger up into his cloaca, plunging him and causing his lubrication to begin to drip around the digits and dripping into the water.

“Fuck, V.” Nero bites on his lower lip to suppress the moan in his throat. V is careful to make sure his long nails aren’t going to cause any lasting damage to Nero but the light brushing of them against his walls makes the other man writhe.

“Stop moving so much,” V halfheartedly scolds. “I don’t want to make you bleed down there… unless you want me to.” Nero can feel the grin on V’s face burning at the back of his neck. 

Despite obeying him and restraining his movement, Nero sends a V a glare. “I swear to god, if you cut my dick or anything I will throw you onto the next fishing ship I see.”

The comment earns him a genuine laugh from V and his fingers being replaced with a tentacle circling around his cloaca. V’s fingers finding their way to the head of his dick and only needs to play with it just for a bit for Nero is start falling apart again. 

Nero’s body is flushed and he feels his spine rattle once the tip of the appendage breaches his entrance. It starts off thin and slick, the stretch isn’t too intense but enough for Nero to feel the pressure of it pushing against his insides. He clenches around it once a particular thickness of the tentacle that stretches his entrance, and V picks up the pace as a response. Rolls the appendage at a brisker pace into Nero, presses more firmly and continues to rub his insides until he finds the particular spot just behind Nero’s cock.

Nero isn’t ready to verbalize anything with that. Just a ragged groan and another feeble buck of his hips. 

“There it is.” V states. He sounds smug, like he found some treasure even though this isn’t the first nor the second time he’s found that spot inside of Nero that makes him just melt. 

The tentacle starts to thrust, with every pass at Nero’s entrance it feels even thicker and on the inside, reaches just a bit deeper than before. His body is pushed and pressed wider and wider, the pleasure is overwhelming itself but mixed with the delicious ache of the stretch is mind numbing. 

It isn’t until he’s being fucked with earnest that Nero realizes several things in quick succession. First off, the tentacle around his cock has reduced its movement to barely holding the base. Second, despite the lack of attention on his dick, the stimulation on his nipples and cloaca are compensating for it. Perhaps even more, given that it feels like Nero’s spine is rattling with every thrust and pinch. 

Another tendril pokes at his entrance, and then slips gently inside. The first one keeps thrusting, but the other one is focused. It wriggles up and rubs right where Nero needs it most, stretching him and pushing against his soft walls that have been neglected in order to find that sensitive spot farther inside of him. 

“Fuck.” He throws his head back against V’s shoulder and tries to thrust his hips, fails, whines. The tentacle around his dick just moves with his motions rather than providing the desperate friction he needs.

Fine. It’s fine, V is already occupied with wrecking his hole and his chest so he can’t expect him to tend to every spot on his body when all of these limbs are controlled by a single person. But when Nero reaches down and takes himself in hand, in the blink of an eye his arms are pulled back and pinned to his sides. Each with a tentacle tightly coiled around his forearms, preventing any movement even with Nero struggling against the restraints, they remain by his hips. 

“I don’t think so,” V says clicks his tongue.

“What the fuck?” There’s an odd uneasiness that plucks at Nero’s nerves from being robbed of the stimulation he desperately craved. 

The tendril around his cock coils and writhes, but doesn’t start the same jerking-off motion as before. It’s slower. Looser. Enough to make Nero whine but nowhere near enough any meaningful friction for him to reach an orgasm. Another slow stroke accompanied and a thrust with the tentacles inside of him has his eyes rolling back.

“Come on, V,” Nero says, he’s hoping to sound nonchalant about it but he isn’t sure if he succeeded.

“Don’t be so impatient.” V’s fingers carefully sink deep inside him again, curling them against the tentacle and it’s almost enough to send Nero over the edge with his nails lightly scraping the hot walls.

The thrusting starts to become more erratic and in doing so, it sends Nero wailing with tears welling up in his eyes. The tip of V’s tentacles reaching so deep inside of him, it feels like they’ve almost fucked themselves into the lower part of his belly. Along with the fingers plucking at his nipples and the lax coiling sensation around his cock, Nero flails to the best of his ability, but he’s stuck. 

At V’s mercy. 

“Oh fuck- V,” Nero heaves. 

V shushes him, licking the shell of Nero’s ear and nibbles down to his earlobe. Sharp teeth scrape against the sensitive outer ridge of his ear, and the warm breath puffing against his skin sends a shiver down Nero’s spine. His tentacles hoist Nero up just enough for his swollen chest and stuffed cloaca to be fully exposed to the air along with Nero’s cock leaking onto his abdomen. 

The tentacle tightens the coils around his cock, and the tip comes up to tease around his cock head. Nero feels like he’s gonna die _.  _ The sensation is building, and building, and building, and  _ building,  _ pushing all of the air out of his body and making him lightheaded in a way that shouldn’t be possible. Nero’s entire body is on fire and wired with electricity _.  _

“Come now,  _ Nero.” _

The orgasm rips out of him so intensely Nero swears his vision is speckled for several seconds. Come strips on his abdomen, his chest and even on his chin. Just below his cock is even more of a mess, with thick clear fluid dripping into the sea water and soppy wet sound comes from the tentacles moving ever so slightly. V had milked him thoroughly, wrung out every drop of pleasure that he had accumulated from the over stimulation. 

By the time he’s come down from the high, Nero hasn’t the foggiest reason as to why he was unnerved before and another whine comes from him with V’s fingers and rubbing up against his slit again and his tentacles pumping inside of him even harder than before.

V sneers, leaning away. Nero tries to move but V tightens his grip, again. The jostling of the tentacles has him feeling the suction cups pull at Nero’s heated skin. He swears the humidity in the cave as drastically changed since they entered. 

“Enjoying yourself?”

Nero can’t even form an answer. V tightens his coil around his dick with the tip of the tentacle flicking the head of it, changes the angle of the tentacles crammed in his cloaca, making him keen.

V probably took that as a ‘yes’ given the soft laughter. 

Worming a hand between them, V tilts Nero's face up by his chin and presses a firm kiss to his lips. Nero’s heart stutters at the reminder of how easily V drags him around, moves his body where he wants it. When V swoops in again, his tongue drags across the seam of Nero’s lips, and he opens without trying to kiss Nero. The graze of their lips only comes after he's moaning around V’s slippery tongue. It's stuffed in his mouth again, thrusting against his and tracing the soft inside of his lips. Nero scratches at the tentacles coiled around his wrists, begging for air, and they part with a wet gasp.

“I’ll be gentle,” he says smoothly. It probably would’ve been more of a comfort to Nero if he said that before he fucked him so hard with his tentacles he could barely catch his breath. But then again, maybe not.

All of the tentacles in, around and restraining Nero remove themselves from his body, leaving him feeling bare and empty from the sudden lack of physical contact. The last remnants of the tentacles leave his sloppy hole with a wet sound, now loose and gaping slightly. A mixture of fluids trickle out from his insides slowly, seeping out in thick rivulets and run down the sides of Nero’s tail. He can’t contain his voice as a pathetic mewl leaves his lips. 

V peppers the nape of his neck with kisses. “Don’t worry, you’ve been a good boy,” Nero hears as he’s lifted and pinned on the smooth stone floor of the cave shore in a flurry of black and violet appendages. In a fluid motion, V is on top of him and his tentacles are curling all around Nero’s body tenderly as they were before.

Nero’s moment of reprieve is broken as a tentacle slips inside of him once again and swells one inside of him. His own moans degenerate into weak whimpers as he feels the tendril that had been keeping his insides so stretched further pushing his limits and Nero begins to melt again.

The pressure is then eased off as soon as it came, still inside and pulsing inside of him but not as deep as it was moments ago. Nero could swear a hundred and one things to V for cruelly teasing him like this but his mood changes when he peers down to see V’s inked hands stroking his own cock. It’s slick, dripping and flushed in a dark shade of purple, Nero has no idea how long it’s been out, maybe a while? Now that he thinks about it, it’s unlikely that V wasn’t getting off on stuffing him with his tentacles and toying with his chest. Nero doesn’t linger too much on the thought though.

“So, you gonna fuck me or what?”   


V gives him a look that Nero can’t read, then there’s a wry smirk that spreads on his face. “So impatient,” he tsks, and then moved his hands back to Nero’s hips, digging his fingers in.

Nero watches with the anticipation driving him mad, V slowly sinking his cock into his soft hole along with one of his tentacles. He bit his lip so he didn’t whine, his body excruciatingly sensitive after his orgasm, but he knew the V wouldn’t stop nor did he want him to.

“O fuck, V please,” Nero begs brokenly. His body convulses with the delicious stretch filling him, hips rocking in a slow and steady rhythm as the tentacles drag themselves in and out of Nero’s tender entrance. V strokes the base of Nero’s cock with one of his hands and leisurely rolls his hips against Nero’s, watching fondly as Nero ruts against him and his other appendages. Desperate groans fall from Nero’s lips with every thrust, and finally taking pity on him, V adjusts his position and picks up his pace. More brisk and a bit more rough. 

V somehow feeds more length into him, his cock and tentacles, and it does hurt then. He feels so full, even more than before which Nero thought was his limit already but now V’s tentacles are pushing against his sensitive insides even further with him grinding his dick into him. 

He settles into long, rough, strokes, his hips slapping against Nero’s with each thrust, fucking him hard enough that it would have driven Nero up the cave floor if it weren’t for the grip of his hands and tentacles holding him steady, fingers digging in hard enough that his nails might well leave bruises. He drives his cock in again and again like he could force more of himself inside Nero’s body, reach even deeper into him, making a small but noticeable bulge at Nero’s lower abdomen.   


Finally, V’s hips stutters against him and he lets out an explosive gasp, driving himself deep into Nero as he emptied into him. Nero’s vision speckles for a moment staring at the ceiling of the cave as V collapses heavily over him, his breathing loud and hot in Nero’s ear.

The tentacles are softer now, more relaxed as they begin to ease out of Nero but the drag of his cock is almost too much. Nero sobs and scratches at the dark appendages until he is left empty and laying bonelessly on damp stone completely exhausted and spent. 

“I… got a bit carried away this time,” V laughs sheepishly. His long fingers ghosting over marks around Nero’s hips.

Nero scoffs. “Really now?”

“Perhaps next time I’ll bring some remedy for afterwards.”

A beat of silence; Nero can only take so much of that restrained look of mild regret on V’s face.

“Wasn’t too bad though…” Nero isn’t lying. There is something about being pushed to the brink and being manhandled that stirs something deep inside of him. “Just, help me clean up then we can talk about next time.”

V curls around him with all of his limbs to help Nero sit up. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely 100% self indulgence but if you liked, I chill over here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bee_bloo) and always open to talk about DMC!


End file.
